Débil
by MirandaLaBizca
Summary: Adrien está mirando su reflejo la primera vez que lo piensa. Cuando lo hace, toda su vida se tambalea peligrosamente/Mención a trastornos alimenticios. One shot.


**Summary:** Adrien está mirando su reflejo la primera vez que lo piensa. Cuando lo hace, toda su vida se tambalea peligrosamente/Mención a trastornos alimenticios. One shot.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Débil.**

 _Cante un himno que me trajera paz._

 _Y con ello llegó una melodía._

 _Se sintió tan dulce, se sintió tan fuerte._

 _Me hizo sentir como si perteneciera._

 _Y toda la tristeza dentro de mí se desvaneció, como si fuera libre._

 **Marina and the Diamonds - Happy**

 _ **.**_

Adrien está mirando su reflejo la primera vez que lo piensa. Su padre acaba de llegar y la primera cosa que dijo ha sido una crítica, una crítica a su alimentación. Es la primera vez que pasa, pero no va a hacer la última. Adrien sabe eso con seguridad, porque cuando su padre le ve un defecto no lo deja hasta que cumple con sus expectativas. No es como si su padre lo dijera porque lo odia, pero su decepción le hiere.

" _Es suficiente Adrien, si subes un kilo más nos harás perder dinero."_

Adrien mira los bordes del espejo, evitando mirarse más. Él sabe que es apuesto, que sacó el pelo de su madre y sus brillantes ojos, pero de repente su percepción de sí mismo se tambalea peligrosamente. Quizás es demasiado pálido, quizás sus ojos son demasiado grandes y su nariz ridículamente pequeña para ser un chico. Quizás, en realidad, pesa más de lo que pensaba.

Nathalie toca la puerta y Adrien sacude su cabeza, intentando despejar su mente.

Él cree que logra olvidarlo, pero si deja de comer el postre intenta no pensarlo.

La segunda vez que lo piensa ya es Chat Noir y _Copy-Cat_ acaba de surgir. Más tarde, cuando mira a su doble en las noticias, acurrucado en el sillón, él piensa _¿Así es como me veo?_ Por supuesto, había visto al villano de cerca, pero en eso estaba más preocupado por la cosa de la suplantación de identidad que de cómo se veía.

Plagg está dormido a su lado, así que no ve a Adrien arrugando la manta con sus manos, su rostro ensombrecido.

Si Adrien sólo desayuna un vaso con jugo de naranja y media tostada Plagg no lo nota.

Las cosas se descontrolan a partir de ello. Adrien comienza por desayunar una manzana a nada en absoluto, a saltarse las comidas cuando puede y a dejar de cenar. El desea, muy dentro de él, que alguien se dé cuenta de lo que le está pasando, pero Plagg no le presta la suficiente atención y su padre está a menudo ausente (Nathalie no cuenta, porque a pesar de que se siente mal por ella, ella piensa más de él.)

Cuando su padre se da cuenta de que ha adelgazado hace un sonido de aprobación, y eso le hace sentir tan enfermo que podría vomitar. Más tarde, él corre a su habitación y lo hace.

Marinette, una compañera de su clase, casi parece darse cuenta de que hay algo mal con él, pero cuando intenta preguntarle sobre ello Adrien sonríe y ella se derrite. Él sabe que tiene un pequeño flechazo con él, y aunque es bonita y adorable, nunca saldría con ella. No es que no le guste, pero su corazón le pertenece a su Lady… y nunca saldría con una chica que tiene su habitación forrada con fotos de él (un día como Chat Noir, por curiosidad, se había asomado a su cuarto) Que no es malo, pero es un poco demasiado espeluznante.

Nino es harina de otro costal, se preocupa tanto por él que Adrien espera con temor a que se dé cuenta. Pero Nino es tan distraído que no lo hace. Adrien intenta no sentirse mal por eso.

Contra todo pronóstico, Chloé es la primera que se da cuenta de que algo va mal. Es su primer mejor amiga, pero se han distanciado con los años. Ambos han estado intentando reconstruir su amistad, así que una semana, en su cuarto, cuando Chloé le ofrece una simple rebanada de pastel él se siente empalidecer. El anhelo se arrastra dentro de su garganta, compitiendo contra el asco ante él sólo pensamiento de comerlo.

Adrien niega la cabeza débilmente.

"No, gracias."

Ese es el comienzo. El ceño de Chloé se frunce de confusión, sabe que hasta donde ella puede recordar Adrien no había rechazado un postre en su vida. Cuando eran pequeños solían esconderse debajo de las mesas durante las fiestas de sus padres, arrastrando enormes platos de postres bajo la seguridad de los manteles caros. Habían sido buenos tiempos, donde él y Chloé terminaban a menudo con dolor de estómago y la cara y ropa manchada de chocolate. Tenían 6 años en ese momento, y su madre, y la de Chloé aún estaban con vida.

Así, pues, son los momentos más felices que puede recordar.

"¿Adri?" Ella pregunta de repente mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Adrien quiere retorcerse ante su mirada, pero no lo hace, porque si lo hace ella se dará cuenta de que hay algo fuera de lugar. "¿Qué pasa?"

Adrien sonríe débilmente, y miente.

"No me siento muy bien."

La mirada de Chloé está llena de incredulidad, pero deja de lado el plato y lo deja pasar.

Un par de días después, lo único que come durante todo el día es una manzana. Plagg ha estado preguntándole porque no se da un tiempo para comer correctamente, malinterpretando su reciente trastorno con un apretado horario. Adrien aprieta los labios y se obliga a sonreír, asegurando que no es nada.

Porque piensa que no lo es.

Antes de darse cuenta es su cumpleaños nuevamente, y quizás es un poco tonto por estar tan emocionado ante la perspectiva de una fría felicitación por parte de su padre, sin embargo, ésta nunca llega. Todos en la escuela lo felicitan, pero su casa está vacía cuando llega. Porque Nathalie pidió una semana de vacaciones y no hay nadie que le recuerde a su padre sobre su cumpleaños.

En la noche, se sienta en la taza del baño de su cuarto sosteniendo un pastelito que le ha regalado Marinette por su cumpleaños y llora.

El pastelito cae al suelo, y entre lágrimas, Adrien piensa que ha llegado muy lejos.

No lo suficiente lejos para parar, tristemente.

Plagg no se ha dado cuenta, y Adrien no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

Chloé comienza a ser su amiga más cercana nuevamente. Pero también se ha hecho amigo de Marinette, quién -después de superar su fase fangirl- no deja de preguntarle porque sigue gastando su tiempo con una chica tan superficial y cruel como Chloé. Adrien piensa que tiene un punto, porque Chloé todavía no es amable con nadie a excepción de él y -en ocasiones- con Sabrina. Pero Chloé en realidad no es tonta, que en realidad solía ser la niña más inteligente en el jardín de niños y la primaria.

No fue la culpa de Chloé que empezaran a molestarla por ser especialmente buena en matemáticas, ciencia y artes. Sobresalía demasiado, y las demás niñas solían susurrar con envidia a sus espaldas acerca de cómo siempre quería llamar la atención, sin importar lo amable que intentara ser. Quizás no todos la molestaban, pero nadie le hablaba en la escuela. Adrien recuerda esos días, cuando Chloé llegaba llorando de la escuela porque nadie quería jugar con ella ni hacer equipo para los trabajos.

Los niños eran crueles, era una de las principales razones por la cual no había ido a la escuela.

Dos años antes de salir de la primaria Chloé había cambiado, había recibido clases de etiqueta -al igual que Adrien- y se le había enseñado a ser una correcta heredera -al igual que Adrien- pero a diferencia del rubio, ella lo había convertido en un escudo. Si ella miraba con disgusto y altanería a los demás nadie se atrevía a burlarse o a molestarla de nuevo.

Había sido una lástima que Marinette hubiera llegado después del cambio. Y, sin embargo, Adrien no puede sentirse decepcionado de Chloé, porque Marinette es un reflejo de lo que Chloé era. Es buena en español, en historia, en actuación, en costura, y cocinando. La diferencia es que todos la amaron y cuidaron por su dulce e inocente actitud, mientras que a Chloé la rechazaron y empujaron a convertirse en lo que es.

Adrien no puede culparla por odiar a Marinette. Pero tampoco puede culpar a Marinette por odiar a Chloé.

Chloé sigue siendo buena en todas las materias, pero prefiere dejarle a Sabrina sus tareas y no hacer nada en clase, porque sus exámenes valen seis puntos y ella siempre los saca limpios. Los profesores siguen intentando demostrar que hace trampa para reprobarla, pero sin pruebas lo único que hacen es resignarse a tenerla en su clase un año más.

Chloé comienza a pasar demasiado tiempo en la casa de Adrien, que no sería una mala cosa si no fuera por su mirada de preocupación y sospecha permanente.

Están en la habitación de Adrien haciendo la tarea cuando sucede.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?"

El lápiz con el cual había estado escribiendo los problemas de Geometría rasga la hoja al oírla. Las últimas semanas se ha estado sintiendo exhausto y muerto de frío, quizás por la falta de alimentos. Como sea, no es como si fuera a decírselo.

"Ésta mañana." Él no está mintiendo, realmente le dio un pequeño mordisco a una pequeña galleta salada esa mañana.

Chloé gira el lápiz entre sus dedos con agilidad, ha estado ayudando a Adrien con la tarea porque su promedio ha bajado. Su padre todavía no se entera, pero no tardará en hacerlo.

"¿Qué desayunaste?"

Adrien evita su mirada.

"Ya sabes, lo de siempre; tostadas a la francesa, huevos, tocino y jugo." Miente.

Chloé estrecha los ojos.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que comimos juntos y hemos estado estudiando durante dos horas ¿Qué tal si comemos un bocadillo?"

La garganta de Adrien se seca.

Pero no puede decir que no, porque no tiene ninguna excusa.

"Está bien."

Media hora después se encuentran en la mesa, Adrien sintiendo nauseas ante la sola vista de la comida. Adrien desea que Plagg esté con él, al menos así podría fingir comer y pasar la comida debajo de la mesa para que Plagg lo coma por él, es lo que ha estado haciendo durante los últimos dos meses cada vez que necesita mantener apariencias. Es un milagro que Plagg no se ha dado cuenta de lo mal que se encuentra.

Pero en ese momento no está, porque a Plagg no le cae bien Chloé, y prefiere esconderse en una habitación para invitados para jugar videojuegos y comer queso hasta que ella se vaya.

Chloé corta un pedazo de su filete y se lo lleva a su boca, mirándolo fijamente. Adrien la imita y traga. Sin embargo, apenas se pasa la comida y las náuseas y el asco regresan. Se levanta bruscamente y corre hacia el baño, sintiendo las primeras arqueadas del vomito. Siente a Chloé detrás, su mirada fija en él desde la puerta.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Por primera vez en su vida no sabe qué hacer.

Cuando el poco vómito pasa, Chloé se arrodilla en el suelo del baño junto a él y lo abraza. Adrien llora. No hay ninguna manera de escapar ahora, así que le devuelve el abrazo y finge que todo va estar bien. Chloé murmura en su oído nombres y direcciones de psicólogos y doctores, y Adrien se siente tan cansado que sólo cierra sus ojos y se deja arrullar por las palabras desesperadas de su mejor amiga.

En la noche, Chloé lo obliga a tomar una ducha y a ponerse el pijama, lo deja acurrucado en el sillón de su sala -que no ha utilizado en dos años, desde la muerte de su madre- con una taza de té caliente entre sus manos. Adrien escucha a Chloé exigir a Nathalie llamar a su padre. Cuando su padre llega, Chloé no deja que escuche lo que está diciendo. Pero no hace falta, porque puede escuchar el tono acusativo, furioso y venenoso de Chloé a través de la puerta interrumpiendo la voz calmada y fría de su padre.

Adrien observa las ondulaciones de la taza de su té entre sus manos y el vapor que despide. Se queda así, con su cabeza caída y los ojos húmedos mirando hacia abajo. Su padre va estar horriblemente decepcionado de él de nuevo, porque no pudo cumplir sus expectativas.

La discusión afuera llega a su fin cuando Chloé grita algo que no escucha, pero causa que su padre se calle.

La puerta se abre bruscamente, pero lo único que Adrien hace es apretar sus manos contra la taza caliente.

Adrien no alza la vista cuando su padre se para frente a él.

"Adrien, dime que es mentira, dime que 'tu amiga' es una mentirosa…" Adrien escucha un tinte de pánico en la fría voz de su padre. "Dime qu- que no…"

"¿Qué no tiene anorexia?" La voz de Chloé es tan fría que Adrien se estremece.

Adrien no contesta, pero sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas nuevamente.

"Lo siento." Adrien se sorprende por lo pequeño suena. " _Lo siento tanto, père_."

Su padre se queda un segundo estático, mientras sus palabras resuenan en el aire. Adrien cierra los ojos cuando escucha a su padre jadear y salir bruscamente de la habitación. Adrien escucha el grito de rabia y dolor de su padre, idéntico al que dejó salir cuando su madre murió. Pero no lo entiende, porque nadie ha muerto.

Chloé se sienta suavemente a su lado y se recarga sobre él. Adrien está temblando tan fuerte que algunas gotas de té caen al suelo. Sus mejillas se humedecen nuevamente cuando comienza a llorar una vez más.

Una semana después está sentado en el hospital, las enfermeras haciéndole chequeos médicos con Chloé a su lado. Adrien no ha visto a su padre desde esa noche, pero si Chloé dice que sólo necesita espacio y tiempo para digerir la situación él le va a creer. Su psiquiatra dijo que era una muy mala idea seguir siendo modelo si quería recuperarse, así que su padre le mandó a decir a través de Nathalie que estaba 'despedido'. Adrien no discutió, sólo hacía la cosa del modelaje porque era lo que quería su padre.

Están jugando ajedrez mientras esperan los resultados de sus últimos análisis, el nutriólogo va a darle una dieta basándose en los resultados. Su padre lo ha sacado de nuevo de la escuela, pero como Chloé se asegura de ponerlo al tanto a Adrien no le importa.

"¿Adrien?"

Adrien se sobresalta y se voltea, Marinette está en la puerta mirándolo con una mezcla de emociones.

"Marinette." Él saluda, ignorando el bufido de Chloé.

Marinette se retuerce nerviosa antes de entrar. Parece un poco confundida.

"Rose me dijo que Chloé te había envenenado y que por eso estabas aquí." Ella suelta, obviamente sin pensar en la presencia de Chloé.

Adrien se ríe suavemente ante la mirada asesina de la rubia.

"No, no es eso." Adrien niega, devolviendo su atención al tablero. "Es por otra cosa."

Chloé abre la boca, seguramente para desviar la atención de Marinette. Pero Marinette no parece estar de humor. "Escucha ¿Podemos hablar? _A solas_." Marinette le echa una mirada Chloé.

Adrien se encoge lo hombros.

"Por supuesto."

Ambos miran a Chloé hasta que sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Adrien sabe que Chloé probablemente va escuchar pegando su oreja en la puerta de todos modos, pero no es como si tuviera un solo momento de privacidad. Cuando Nathalie no está con él Chloé cuida que cumpla con su tratamiento, y cuando ellas no están Plagg se encarga de vigilarlo. Adrien se siente mal por él, porque se ha estado sintiendo culpable desde que averiguó que tenía un trastorno alimenticio.

Marinette se sienta en el lugar que Chloé abandonó y mueve las piezas nerviosamente. Adrien siente una punzada de molestia infantil, quería terminar el juego.

"¿Qué pasó, Adrien?" Marinette pregunta finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos. "Un día de repente dejaste de ir a la escuela, tuve que escuchar a los demás para saber lo que estaba pasando."

"Marinette…"

"No, escucha." Ella lo interrumpe. "Creí que éramos amigos y tú sólo…yo…ugh, lo que no entiendo es porque no me dijiste nada. Un mensaje no te hubiera matado."

Adrien cierra los ojos, rememorando lo ocurrido. Cuando los abre, mira con tristeza a su amiga.

"Lo siento, el estrés me enfermó y yo sólo…" Adrien se detiene, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No quiere a más personas sabiéndolo, y si se lo dice a Marinette se lo dirá a Alya y Alya le dirá a todo el mundo. Adrien traga. "¿Podemos simplemente no hablar de ello?"

Marinette parece un poco molesta, y por un momento cree ver a la caprichosa y egoísta Chloé. La esquina de su labio se curvea.

"¡Bien! Fin de la conversación." Chloé les interrumpe, jalando del brazo a Adrien. "Los análisis acaban de salir y tu nutricionista está esperando con tu padre."

Adrien mira a Marinette como si se estuviera disculpando, pero está secretamente aliviado. No cree poder manejar bien a los demás sin romperse.

Cuando sale de la habitación, con Chloé a su lado, mira el brillante azul cielo a través de las ventanas del pasillo. Hay algunas nubes blancas en el cielo, pero no le molesta, porque detesta cuando el cielo está totalmente despejado y el sol quema su piel.

Todavía hay un montón de cosas que debe de poner en orden, pero mientras tanto, es hora de sanar.

* * *

 **Después de pasar una semana leyendo fanfics sin parar me dieron ganas de escribir. Encontré algunas joyas como** _ **The Sting**_ **y** _ **Shoelaces**_ **del fandom de Glee,** _ **Faking it**_ **del fandom de Gravity Falls y** _ **Kisses Cursed**_ **del fandom de Harry Potter (En serio, nunca había leído una adaptación tan asombrosa del cuento de la bella y la bestia) Gasté mi tiempo, pero valió la pena.**

 **En fin, todavía tengo muchos fanfics pendientes de los que no estoy segura de terminar, pero siempre agradable escribir un one shot. Pasé mucho tiempo escribiendo esto, pero no voy a mentir y decir que me esforcé mucho porque no lo hice. Pero al menos me divertí, y es de lo que se trata esto ¿Cierto?**

 **Con amor :D**

 **Me.**


End file.
